Mirror, Mirror
by KungFuHime2009
Summary: "They must be restrained and questioned at once. Their presence here can only mean one thing." "What!" Dean felt like yelling. Would it kill the guy to be less cryptic for once? "Reality is collapsing in on itself." (Rated T for classy genderbend, potty mouth, and awkward small talk) Read and Review, but no hate!


Mirror, Mirror

A Supernatural Fanfiction

By

KungFuHime2009

_This story is dedicated to Captain Insane Vulture;_

_Go Boldly Captain. We, your crew, will join you shortly._

Prologue:

_Hesperia, Michigan_

_November 10__th__, 2009_

Soft flecks of new fallen snow littered the sidewalks. Carrie Andrews grumbled to no one in particular as her husband's alarm clock continued to buzz. She slapped the snooze button and sat up, her back cracking and popping as she stretched. It should be illegal to get up this early for work.

"Honey, time to get up." She turned groggily to his side of the bed. He wasn't there. Dan, up before his alarm on a cold morning? Well, Hell must be frozen solid. She got up and slipped on her padded house shoes to protect against the freezing hard wood floors. She shuffled down stairs to get some coffee. Dan always made her favorite premium roast with the espresso machine. She found it odd that there were no breakfast smells coming from the kitchen, but maybe Dan hadn't started the bacon and eggs yet.

"Jesus Christ." She shuddered as she was met with a cold blast of air. The kitchen screen door was ajar and the bitter cold November wind was seeping into the house. Had Dan gone outside to check on something? Maybe the car windshield had frosted over and he was scraping it off. She clenched her teeth against the air and crossed her arms for warmth. Outside, she could hear noises. Grunts of effort and thuds against the hood of the car.

"Honey, are you okay out there?" She peeked out. Sudden silence followed her call. No reply from Dan.

"Dan?" She sighed inwardly and stepped out into the freezing cold. Around the corner was the driveway where the car was always parked. Dan was laying on the frost covered cement. The warmth of his body heat leeched out into the surrounding snowflakes and melted them, creating a patch of cleared ground. Carrie hurried to her husband and grabbed his shoulder.

"Dan!?" His face was distant and his neck had a deep gash. The gurgle of words failing to reach his mouth and spewing out in the form of blood made her sick to her stomach. What the Hell should she do? She screamed out of pure instinct. She didn't know what the fuck to do. The snow behind her crunched under someone's boot.

"Help! My husband-" Carrie barely got a look at the person behind her before the plea for help died on her tongue. A woman with a bloody window scraper in her hands was staring down at her. The spray of red across her shirt and face was nowhere near as terrifying as the look in her brown eyes. Brown in a familiar way. Brown like her husband's eyes, only meaner and ready to kill something at any second. The woman didn't make any move toward Carrie. She just sneered down at her as Carrie began to blubber in fear. Carrie tried one more feeble effort at screaming for help before she was silenced.

The woman didn't kill Carrie, though. It was a man. A man with a shovel. He stared into Carrie's dead grey eyes with ones far too similar to ignore. Grey, cruel eyes which felt great joy in snuffing the light out of Carrie's. The man and woman walked away from the driveway as pure white snow began to collect on the rapidly cooling corpses.

Chapter 1

Dean stepped out of the motel bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. A second towel was wrapped around his head to keep the stray drops of hard water out of his eyes. He was nursing a sore shoulder from being tossed around by a bunch of vampires the night before. Sam was staring intently at his laptop.

"Dude, you're gonna burn a hole through the screen." Sam looked up, only just noticing he was there.

"I just got off the phone with Bobby. Crazy stuff happening in Hesperia." Dean quirked an eyebrow as he rummaged through his duffel bag for something that wasn't too ripe. Laundry suddenly jumped to the top of the "to do" list.

"Crazy like, demon crazy or mystery monster crazy." He settled on a green shirt and jeans that had a little dried mud on the hem from the woods two nights prior.

"Like, mysterious bloody deaths in the middle of a tiny town. Locals are scared it's satanic sacrificed." Dean walked over to see the screen as he rubbed his hair dry with his head towel. On the screen were a few photos of people who more resembled mud pies at this point. They were butchered well past overkill.

"Looks like a bad slasher film." Dean sighed. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, and there was an eyewitness to the latest one. Guy was letting his dog out early in the morning. Saw his neighbors get their throats cut by a man and a woman. They disappeared soon after the attack." Dean grunted.

"Yup, sounds like our kind of thing." Dean began the packing his duffel.

"You smell like a locker room." Sam remarked as he began packing up as well.

"Yeah well, I'm not paid to smell like daisies." Sam chuckled.

"There's a Laundromat just before the highway." Dean nodded.

"Sounds good. FYI, you don't smell too rosy either." Dean eyed Sam's patented bitch face.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Hesperia was only a four hour drive from their last hunt. They made good time getting on the highway, even after their pit stop to give their clothes a spin in a coin washer and dryer. It was just after four when they saw the police barricade in the distance.

"They hell?" Dean muttered. Hesperia city limits had a couple of state troopers posted with shotguns and mean looks on their moustache endowed faces.

"Things must be serious." Sam grabbed the ID box from the glove compartment. Dean pulled off the road and cut the engine. They were still out of sight form the main road.

"Suit up." Dean sighed as he popped the trunk. The "oh so glamorous" life of a hunter often included changing in bushes to sell yourself as a Fed.

"What if they don't buy it? Hesperia's a town of less than a thousand people. Why would the FBI feel the need to send agents for a few weird murders?"

"Sam, you think too hard sometimes. State troopers will buy anything so long as the badge looks good." Dean pulled his suit from the trunk and changed first while Sam stood watch. When they were looking a bit more official they turned the Impala around and drove straight up to the barricade.

"This area's been closed pending an investigation." One of the moustache's said. Dean gave him a smirk and held up his badge.

"We're with the Bureau. We're here to take a look around." The trooper eyed the badge momentarily.

"Didn't know they called the FBI in Agent… De Young." Dean nodded and put his badge away.

"Yeah, we got the call last night." The trooper nodded and gave his partner a little wave.

"Hope you two can make sense of this shit. We sure as Hell can't. Whole damn town is so freaked out that most of the people packed up and left yesterday." Sam leaned over Dean a bit.

"How do you know that the killers didn't leave with the evacuees?"

"Cuz, got a new body not two house ago. Poor gal was beyond IDing when we found her. Shell be in the morgue at this point." Dean nodded and pulled into city limits as the barricade was opened up for them. A creepy fog seemed to permeate the roadside as the Impala crawled cautiously down the main street.

"Any of this remind you of Silent Hill?" Sam grimaced as he looked out the window. Businesses were all closed and some windows were completely black. Not a single person was out on the streets and few cars could be seen parked by the curb.

"I'm getting more of a Shining vibe on my end." Dean was unnerved by the town immediately. It looked completely abandoned. How were they supposed to find anyone to question about the murders when everyone had turned tail and fled? The police station came into view and there were light on. Dean mentally relaxed. He parked in a space and cut the engine.

"If you see any creepy nurses with bandaged heads, we're leaving." Dean was only joking around, but Sam looked like he was being forced to go to a clown convention. Dean gave him a hard clap on the shoulder before getting out of the car.

The desk was manned by a uniformed officer. She looked tired beyond belief, like she'd been on duty for hours. Sam inquired after the most recent body to be found. The medical examiner had just finished his autopsy and was in his office. Dean and Sam headed to the morgue to have a word with him.

"Dr. Hotchkiss?" An older man with graying temples and forehead lines looked up from his paperwork.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The boys showed their badges.

"Agents De Young and Shaw. We'd like to see the body that was found earlier today." The doctor was more than happy to oblige.

"Fair warning, it's a bit out of my depth. The worst I've seen on this table since the semi accident twelve years ago." He pulled out a drawer from the wall cabinet. On the table was a woman, barely a woman anymore. Her face was smashed in by some large object and her left arm was missing some chunks.

"What do you think caused the head trauma?" Sam asked while Dean tried not to puke. This was just gross, even for him.

"My best guess, a sledge hammer." Dean had decided not to look at the woman's face anymore, choosing instead to settle his eyes on her hands. Her right hand in particular.

"What's this?" Dean held up her hand to show them a mark about the size of fifty cent piece branded into the top of her palm. It resembled the Roman numeral two.

"That, I'm not sure about, but it was on the other bodies. All of them had it on their right hands." Doctor Hotchkiss pushed the woman back into the cabinet.

"Someone's killing people and branding them?" Dean's eyebrows met.

"No. That's the strange thing. It's not a brand. It's some kind of raised welt in the top layer of skin. It appears to be naturally occurring in the victims prior to death." Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Thank you for your help, doc." Dean shook the coroner's hand. Marking of victims meant someone or something was keeping tabs on these people. Someone wanted these guys dead specifically.

"Got any ideas you want to throw out there?" Sam asked as they exited the police station.

"Could be witches or some kind of invocation."

"That symbol could be the key here. It looks kinda like a binding mark."

"Like that think Meg used on you?" Sam nodded.

"Kinda like that." They got back in the car. The fog had eased up a bit, but the sun was steadily setting. They located a motel called The Grand River and booked a double room. It didn't exactly live up to its name, but it was good enough. They both changed out of their fed suits and into more practical hunting attire. Dean unpacked while Sam set up his laptop to do a little more research into the symbol they'd found. His search into the symbol lead to a lot of nothing, so he switched to researching various binding rituals.

"Any chance there's a diner open in this place?" Dean mused as he clicked past several TV stations which were nothing more than static.

"You'd probably have better luck with a 7 Eleven." Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. Dean headed for the door, giving up on the TV altogether. Sam closed his laptop and followed,

"I'll come with you. I could use a coffee." No sooner were they cruising down the main drag than something weird happened. A woman ran out into the street form an alley. She fell on the pavement clutching her stomach.

"Help me!" She screamed upon seeing the Impala. The boys bolted form their seats and hurried to her aid, pistols at the ready. A man barreled out from the alley and collided with Sam, sending his to the ground with a gasp. Dean narrowly avoided a swinging arm and aims for the man.

"Back off chuckles!" Dean barked. The man, a little shorter than Dean, but just as strong, charged at him head on. Dean shot him in the thigh and watched him drop. Sam was up again in a flash and at the woman's side as she clutched an abdominal wound the size of a grapefruit. It was bleeding profusely.

"What's your name?" Sam eased her head onto the pavement as she sucked in painful gulps of breath.

"Tara Mercer." She whimpered.

"Okay, Tara. Can you move your legs?" She nodded and used a bit of effort to get into an upright position. She regretted it instantly as her wound spat large amounts of blood onto her blue jeans.

"I was just out getting some groceries. The guy attacked me!" She was starting to pass out from blood loss. Sam whipped out his phone and dialed 911. She would be dead in minutes if she didn't get medical attention.

"I need an ambulance. A woman's been stabbed or something. She's lost a lot of blood." Sam held his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding as best he could. Dean stood over the man with his gun trained on his skull.

"What'd you attack her?!" Dean barked. The man shook his head, a smile on his face.

"They told me to." He held up his hand and flashed an identical symbol to the body in the morgue. Roman numeral two.

"Who are they?" Dean took a knee but never put his gun down. He stared deep into the man's merciless grey eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man pulled out a concealed knife and stabbed himself in the throat. It went through clean to the other end and sprayed blood all over Dean's shirt. Dean backed away in horror as the man death rattled and bled out on the pavement. The distant cries of an ambulance were audible but Dean was so shocked he slunk onto the curb before his legs failed him altogether.

"Holy shit." Was all he could mutter. Sam looked over at him, equally shocked. His hands were coated in blood as the woman lay dying on the blacktop. The ambulance pulled up to the scene along with a cop car. EMTs took the woman while the desk cop from earlier got out of the car and took their statements.

"That guy's not from around here, but he's the first one of the strangers that we've actually gotten, dead or alive." Dean nodded.

"Call when the coroner has something for us." Dean sighed, feeling the blood on his face drying slowly. He's pretty sure that it had begun to mix with his sweat. A shower sounded really good right now.

"Will do." The officer left and the darkened streets were quiet once more. Dean and Sam stood, coated in blood under a streetlamp that had just turned on as the sun disappeared completely from view.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Sam murmured as they slowly walked back to the Impala.

"Me neither."

Chapter 2

The next morning, Sam got a call from the police station. The woman hadn't made it to the hospital in time and had been transferred to the coroner's office sometime after ten last night. Dean was taking a second shower, as he was suddenly afraid crazy guy's blood was still on him. He scrubbed his skin until it was slightly pink in some places.

"Coroner says that the victims are twins." The officer relayed.

"Twins? How'd he figure that?" There wasn't enough time between the attack and the autopsy of the male attacker for a DNA comparison to be made."

"The attacker and the woman share the same blood type, last name, and birthday down to the year." Sam sat down, mind racing at the new information.

"I thought you said the guy was a stranger." Sam's eyebrows met in confusion.

"He is. I know everyone in this town and that man isn't from here. Tara Mercer was an only child living with her parents until about a year ago when they were killed in a car wreck. I've known her since high school. She never mentioned a twin brother." The officer sounded just as mystified as Sam.

"Was Tara adopted?"

"Nope. The Mercer's are her birth parents. I can't make heads or tails of it. The extra creepy thing is that they have the same eye color and hair color. If I'd met him in school I'd have seen the family resemblance. He's even got Mr. Mercer's nose." Sam's pulse was racing. This made absolutely no sense. Dean came out of the bathroom dressed in a grey shirt and well-worn jeans. His face was flushed from soap and hot water.

"Well, thank you for the info officer." Sam hung up his phone and relayed the information to Dean.

"Freaky shit. So Tara got ganked by her evil twin?" Dean sat down at the small table across from Sam and pulled out the laptop.

"Evil twin. Yeah, that's a new one. I thought that stuff only happened in soap operas."

"Might help us figure out what the hell this thing is." The sound of an engine turning over interrupted their conversation. It sounded a lot like the Impala.

"The heck?" Sam pulled back the crappy motel curtains in time to see the Impala backing out of its parking space, a woman with blonde hair at the wheel.

"Someone's stealing our car!" Sam exclaimed. Dean was already out the door, gun drawn and pissed off.

"Get out of my car or so help me, I will end you!" The Impala idled as Sam came out with his gun at the ready. He was a bit more cautious with his approach. The blonde at the wheel had a brunette companion in the passenger seat. She kept her foot on the brake and held up her hands calmly.

"Can I help you boys with something?" She had an easy manner. Her windswept hair was shoulder length and she had stunning green eyes. She was dressed, from what Sam could see, in a grey long sleeve shirt. She had a slight tan to her skin and a few stray freckles. Dean circle to the driver's side and grabbed the handle, wrenching it open angrily.

"Out of the car." The brunette looked slightly confused, holding her hands up as well.

"Are we being carjacked?" She asked. Her long brown hair hung straight and she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt. She had brown eyes, which seemed oddly familiar.

"I think we are, sis." The blonde chuckled lightly. "Look, you've obviously got good tastes in wheels. I respect that. But you don't point that pop toy somewhere else and we're gonna have a little throw down in front of your boyfriend there." The levels of sarcasm coming from the blonde spelled trouble for Dean.

"I'd get out of the car if I were you." Sam said, more as a suggestion that a threat. The brunette eyed Sam warily.

"You heard the man." The blonde nodded to her companion and both slowly got out of the car. Dean kept his gun trained on the girl, who met him eye to eye. She was wearing cutoff jeans shorts and -worn brown boots. She was thin, but obviously toned and strong. The brunette was taller, about Sam's height and wearing black jeans and lace up boots.

"Walk away, slowly." Dean waved his gun toward the tree clearing by the motel parking lot. The girls walked a few steps toward it before turning in unison and batting the guns away with their arms in one swift motion. Sam felt a fist connect with his jaw and his gun being wrenched from his hands by the brunette. Damn she had a mean swing. Judging from the grunts on the other side of the car Dean had met with a similar fate. Sam focused more on the gun pointing at him now.

"Can't we just talk this out?" Sam shrugged, hands in the air.

"You're boy kinda did all the talking when he tried to jack out ride, Sasquatch." The blonde kicked the door shut on the Impala, making Dean cringe.

"You scratch my baby and you'll be sorry princess." The blonde scoffed at Dean's threat.

"Your baby? You're gonna have to pull her from my cold dainty hands jackass." She pulled back on the hammer of Dean's gun, with every intent of firing. Dean rolled his eyes and charged at her legs, knocking her off balance. The gun fired at the sky and Dean pinned her. Sam saw his opening and sideswiped the brunette, grabbing his gun as she stumbled to stay on her feet. When she'd regained her balance she pulled a knife from her boot top and held it firmly.

"Sasquatch! Put the gun down or I cut him ear to ear." Sam looked over to see Dean in a headlock with the gun in one hand and a sizable knife in the other. Dean looked equal parts embarrassed and annoyed.

"Really? She's like half of you. How'd she get you in a headlock?" Sam gave Dean an incredulous look as he lowered the gun to the ground. The brunette trained the gun back on Sam as he put his hands behind his head.

"Walk back to your room and shut the door behind you." The blonde pushed Dean toward Sam and held her gun on him. The brothers stared back at the women with their arms up.

"Any ideas?" Sam muttered as they backed up toward the door at a snail's pace. They were almost to the door, still left ajar by their hasty exit.

"Guess it's time to pray." Dean huffed.

"Yeah, like that'll save you." The blonde smirked, getting cocky.

"Don't mock prayer." A gruff voice cut in. Castiel appeared behind the women in a flurry of wings. He grabbed their shoulders quickly, before they could turn around. Both crumpled to the ground in seconds.

"Angel hotline. Didn't see that coming, did yah." Dean smirked down at the girls.

"You called." Castiel stated. "I see you were in great danger." Sam wasn't sure if that was a jab at them for being taken down by a pair of girls or just him stating the obvious. It was probably the latter.

"Guess you could say that." Dean smirked as he hurried over to the car to re-park it and turn off the engine. Sam checked the girls for ID.

"These two seem familiar." Castiel commented as he crouched down to examine them better.

"Well, I think I'd remember some bitch who stole my car." Dean grumbled as he walked over.

"Ugh, Dean." Sam was holding the brunette's wallet. "You're not gonna believe this." He held up her wallet. It was a plain black fold out, like the one they carried their fake FBI badges in. Inside was…a fake FBI badge? The hell?

"Let me see that." Dean snatched the badge. It was well made, like theirs, but the alias was a dead giveaway to anyone who actually paid attention to pop culture references.

"Agents Jane Wiedlin and Christine Chapel." Sam read the blonde's badge. "Music fan and Star Trek nerd." Sam raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"That's kinda freaky." Dean nodded to the blonde. Then it caught his attention. She had a mark on her hand. A mark they'd become very familiar with. He grabbed her wrist to show Sam. "Beauty and the Beat's got a hand stamp." Sam checked the brunette's hand and nodded.

"So does Nurse Chapel." Castiel's eyebrows suddenly went up an inch.

"This isn't right." He looked like a fire had been lit under his angelic ass. He stood suddenly and backed up a few steps, observing the four humans intently.

"Wanna clue us in Cas?" Dean stared back at his friend.

"They shouldn't be here. It doesn't make sense." Sam and Dean shared a confuse look.

"What doesn't make sense?" Sam asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

"They must be restrained and questioned at once. Their presence here can only mean one thing." Castiel stood rooted to the spot, three feet away.

"What?!" Dean felt like yelling. Would it kill the guy to be less cryptic for once?

"Reality is collapsing in on itself." Dean and Sam let the words sink in for a beat before gathering the girls up in their arms and heading back into the motel room.

Chapter 3

The blonde was the first one to wake up. Her irritated complaints about being duct taped to a motel chair roused her sister, as the brunette turned out to be, and soon the boys were looming over them like the inquisition.

"Mind telling me about your mini arsenal we found on you, Ms. Weidlin?" Dean waved a knife and lock picking kit in front of them. The brunette was silent, but no afraid. The blonde loved talking back.

"Well, you know the drill. Our lips are sealed." She shrugged. She tilted her head slightly and batted her eyelashes.

"Cute. Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. All we want is your names and where you came from." Sam played good cop, making with the puppy dog eyes. The blonde was unaffected.

"I'd sooner kiss your ass so just get on with it already." Castiel sighed and approached the Winchesters.

"I believe I can speed things up here." Dean looked less than convinced considering Cas's track record with interrogations. His people skills were non-existent and he couldn't differential between good cop and bad cop.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dean shook his head.

"Hey! Baby blues!" The blonde smiled sweetly as the boys all looked back at her.

"You look smart. Wanna clear the air?" She gazed sharply at Castiel with her green eyes. The familiarity of them was driving Sam nuts. Castiel faced the blonde and dared to go so close to her that had she not been securely bound she'd probably have punched him.

"You are a hunter." Cas stated. "Correct?" The blonde smirked.

"Head of the class. What else do you see?" She quirked an eyebrow and leaned as far forward as she could.

"The other girl is your sister. You both travel around killing monsters and demons." The blonde nodded.

"Anything else?" Cas squinted slightly before standing up straighter.

"You are aware I am an angel because you have encountered one before." Sam and Dean were miffed. The blonde even looked a little impressed by that information.

"How'd you know that?" She sat back in the chair.

"Your ribs are branded to conceal you from other angels? I'd know that brand anywhere." He eyed her chest for a moment before turning to Sam and Dean.

"These women are hunters hiding from angels. Just like you." Dean let this information settle in for a moment. The blonde and brunette seemed to be silently conversing with each other before both turning to the brothers.

"My name's Deanna. This here is my sister, Samantha." She pointed to her sister with her head. Sam and Dean were hit by another wave of confusion.

"Seriously? Those are your names?" Sam managed to spit out.

"Yeah. We're kinda names for our grandparents." Samantha shrugged.

"I think I need a minute." Dean felt a wave of fatigue as he paced the room pinching the bridge of his nose. What the hell is going on?

"Hey, sharing is caring boys." The blonde, Deanna, looked at them expectantly.

"I'm Sam. That's my brother, Dean." Sam pointed to Dean, who was now sitting on the end of the bed propping his head up in his hand. The girls looked like a couple of deer in the headlights.

"Seriously?" Deanna blinked.

"Yup. And this is Castiel. He's an angel of the lord." Sam pointed to Cas, who nodded to the two.

"No, really. Who are you?" Samantha asked. She looked really uncomfortable now.

"No, really. We are." Dean grunted.

"Why can't our lives ever be simple? You know, gank the monster and ride off into the sunset?" Deanna grumbled and leaned back in her chair. Sam stared at Deanna, then his brother, and back again. His gaze crossed Samantha's as well. She seemed to have come to the same conclusion he had.

"Your two kinda act alike." Sam threw the comment out in the air. He received identical glares from Dean and Deanna.

"Maybe this is all just a super weird coincidence?" Samantha sounded like she didn't buy her theory either.

"You mentioned you knew an angel. One who hid you by branding your ribs. Perhaps he can clear up some of the confusion." Castiel suggested. Deanna perked up.

"Sure. She can be over her in a sec." Deanna closed her eyes and apparently began praying in her head. A gust of wind blew open the door and in walked a young woman with dark hair wearing a blue scarf, black pants, and a short cut trench coat. Dean and Sam gaped. The woman stopped short upon entering and surveying the room.

"Hello Deanna. Samamtha." She nodded awkwardly toward the boys and settled her gaze on Castiel.

"Interesting." Cas approached the woman.

"This isn't right." She stared intently at Cas with piercing blue eyes. Her pale face was a bit of a contrast to Cas's five o'clock shadow.

"Reality is deteriorating at an exponential rate." The woman concluded. Cas nodded.

"My conclusions as well." Sam cleared his throat loudly.

"Ugh, Cas? You wanna introduce us to your friend?" The woman sighed and turned to address the rest of them.

"My name is Castielle. I'm an angel of the lord." Dean dropped his face into his hands, giving up on making any sense of the situation.

"Yup. That cleared things up nicely." Deanna began to yank on her duct taped forearms. Sam grabbed one of the knives he'd taken from the girls and cut the tape in one smooth motion. He did the same for her other arm and her legs before moving on to her sister.

"Thanks." Samantha halfheartedly grinned. Cas and Castielle seemed to be conferring with one another and nodding a lot, as if coming to all the same conclusions. Dean had laid down on the bed, defeated, and slung an arm over his face to ward off any further weirdness.

"Wanna level with us Cas?" Deanna asked loudly as she crossed her arms. Both Castiel and Castielle nodded in unison. Sam sat down next to Dean on the bed while Samantha and Deanna stood by the table. Castiel then began his explanation.

"Reality is disintegrating and this town is the center of the calamity. It is, in all likelihood, the gateway from which foreign entities are crossing over from a separate universal plain." Samantha raised her hand like it was kindergarten.

"You think that these guys are from another universe? That's your theory?" Deanna snorted a laugh.

"This isn't a laughing matter Deanna." Castielle frowned. "Reality is a part of time and space, which I have demonstrated to you, is fluid and able to be manipulated." Deanna's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but that was time travel. Now you're trying to sell me on there being multiple realities?" Dean and Sam looked equally skeptical.

"Who said that we were from the alternate reality? You're the ones who stole our car." Dean shot back. Deanna scowled.

"You mean my car." Dean was getting tired of fighting over ownership of his baby.

"Enough!" Castielle yelled. A couple of light bulbs shattered and the TV screen suddenly turned on to static. Everyone was stunned to silence.

"That's another sign." Castielle concluded. "Normally, a show of anger wouldn't cause collateral damage due to my being cut off from heaven. In the presence of my alternate universe counterpart we are able to siphon energy from one another." Cas nodded in agreement.

"So, when you're apart you're running on half a tank, but together you make a whole gallon?" Dean clarified, more to himself than anyone else.

"Exactly." Cas nodded.

"Doesn't change the fact that we don't know what caused reality to fall apart." Sam pointed out.

"An excellent point." Castiel nodded and turned to Deanna. He grabbed her wrist and held it up, making the mark visible to the rest of the room.

"All you had to do was ask handsome." Deanna smirked. Cas pointed to the mark.

"This symbol is a signature. Whoever is bending reality is signing their work." He released Deanna hand and turned to his counterpart. She held out her hand as well. The mark was visible on her vessel's palm top.

"The mark manifested itself on a few people in this town. They were attacked and killed by people also baring this mark." Samantha relayed the case information to the group. Sam nodded, confirming this was the same information he and Dean had collected over the last couple of days.

"So, you came into town to investigate the weird deaths?" Dean asked. The girls nodded.

"Yeah. Place was almost deserted when we got here. Except for the police and this one girl we saw get attacked. She didn't make it." Deanna's face went grim and she absently picked at her shirt sleeve.

"Us too. Same experience down to the woman getting killed." Sam gaped.

"Okay, so we're from alternate realities. I believe you now. But, what do we do to stop reality from imploding or whatever is gonna happen?" Samantha looked freaked out now.

"Such an event cannot have occurred on its own. The laws of cause and effect have repercussions which touch all realities. In order to alter the delicate balance, you'd need access to a massive amount of power. Whomever started this is obviously someone of great importance and reputation. Someone who is supplied with both natural born amounts of power and the power given to them when massive amounts of human beings put their faith in them." Castiel explained.

"So, like a deity or god?" Dean inquired.

"Yes." Castielle nodded.

"Okay, that narrows it down a bit." Sam moved quickly to the table to login to his laptop. Samantha followed, wanting to be useful somehow.

"The sooner we figure out who it is, the sooner we can kick it in the ass and fix reality." Dean smiled, happy that a plan had finally formed after hours of nonproductive research and confusion.

"So, know any good places to grab some grub?" Deanna's question was followed by both hers and Dean's stomachs making angry noises. Samantha and Sam snickered lightly at the symmetry of the moment.

"I think there's a 7-Eleven near here." Dean nodded.

"Good. Sammy! I'm making a run. What do you want?" Samantha looked up.

"Just get my usual." She shrugged and pulled up one of the chairs to work with Sam on the research.

"Got it." Deanna headed for the door before realizing Dean had the keys and quietly swore under her breathe.

"I'm driving Cinderella. You can take shotgun." Dean mocked as he dug out his keys and headed out the door. She followed close behind before snagging the key ring from him and bolting for the Impala. Dean yelled a string of curses and he chased her out into the parking lot.

"You're think they'd known each other their whole lives." Samantha sighed.

"Well, they kinda have." Sam shrugged and continued to type. It took almost an hour for the Impala to return with various road foods in tow. Dean was also sporting a faint welt on the side of his cheek. Deanna looked smugly in Dean's direction as they entered the room.

"Chow time!" Samantha stood and stretched. She and Sam had done an in-depth rundown of all the deities and gods they could think of, and a few they'd never heard of. Nothing seemed to match up with the case and none of them were related to the strange brand.

"Sam, got a salad for you. I think it's edible." Dean sat the plastic covered mass of greens and croutons in front of him. He also dropped a copy of the New York Times on the table.

"Usual fire and brimstone?" Sam remarked, casting a glance at the paper. Samantha grabbed it and thumbed through some of the pages. She stopped and suddenly stood up.

"Oh my god! I'm such an idiot!" The room stared at her.

"What?" Deanna asked, three bites into a cheese burger. Sam looked over at the paper and suddenly stood and grabbed the page as well.

"I'm such an idiot!" Sam grumbled as he rested his palm on his face.

"Anyone gonna start making sense?" Dean sighed. Sam and Samantha shared a smiled before turning the newspaper around to face the rest of the room. On the page was a large section devoted to the daily horoscope. The featured astrological sign was the Gemini. Sam pointed to the symbol representing Gemini, a roman numeral two.

"Son of a bitch!" Deanna and Dean bellowed in unison. Sam was already back on the laptop typing furiously.

"Gemini?" Castielle looked confused.

"I thought they were gone?" Cas looked equally confused. They'd been silent for quite some time and the reintroduction of the angels to the conversation was unnerving.

"What do you mean gone?" Dean asked.

"Gone as in, dead. Those gods haven't aged as well as others. Their religions are all but extinct." Deanna slurped from a beer bottle.

"So, when nobody follows you or pays homage then you cease to exist?" Cas shook his head.

"No. When you lose your followers you are usually killed by another deity." Dean and Deanna looked confused.

"So, deities are always at each other's throats then?" Castiel nodded to Deanna.

"Yes, essentially." Dean shook his head and sat on the end of the bed.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Samantha looked up from Sam's laptop as he continued to hammer away at the keys.

"You said you thought they were dead. How did they die, exactly?" Castielle and Cas shared a look before Cas nodded and took a seat next to Dean. The crappy hotel mattress creaked from the added weight. Castielle fiddled with the seams of her sleeves.

"When the Greeks were conquered by the Romans, they assimilated the Greek gods into their own religious practice and renamed them. When Christianity began to take root in the Roman Empire and its surrounding regions a great many battles were fought by angels in the name of our father. In one such battle, several pagan deities made an appearance. The Dioscuri were among the deities at that battle. Until now, we angels believed we had laid waste to all the Greek gods." Castielle looked a bit uncomfortable talking about the distant past. Dean saw the look of discomfort reflected in Cas's weary gaze. Its times like these that Dean was reminded Cas was and still is a warrior of God and not just another hunter.

"The Dioscuri?"Sam asked.

"That is their formal name. They were the sons of Leda, a woman raped by Zeus." Sam nodded.

"According to the myths only one of them was a demigod. The other was human and died in battle, only to be raised by Zeus at the request of his brother. They are now both immortal and apparently, bending reality to kill everyone in this town." Sam leaned back in his chair and popped the lid on his salad. Samantha crossed her arms and knitted her eyebrows together.

"So, if they're immortal, how do we kill em'?" Castiel shook his head.

"They aren't immortal. Everything dies one way or another. That is the natural order." Dean snickered.

"Okay, so how do we go about ganking a Greek deity?" Castiel gave the question a bit of though before answering.

"I believe we used a purified Xiphos to behead the pagans." Deanna and Samantha shared a look before staring at the boys.

"Don't suppose you have one of those laying around in the trunk, do yah?" Dean shook his head as Deanna stuffed the last of the burger into her mouth.

"Sorry. I'm not even sure what a Xiphos looks like."

"It shouldn't matter. So long as it is a purified blade the beheading should work." Castielle clarified. She then sat down next to Deanna. Sam chuckled at the sight. He'd grown used to seeing Cas abuse Dean's personal bubble, but seeing it mirrored by Deanna and Castielle just made it funny all over again. Samantha seemed to find it amusing as well. Cas suddenly stood up.

"Now all we need is to locate the deity and kill it." Dean took a bite out of a burger and nodded.

"Think if you ran around town real quick you could find them?" Cas shrugged.

"I normally would say yes, but given my dwindling strength it will likely take me an hour." Castielle stood as well.

"If we pool our strength we can do it in half that time." Sam smiled at the angels.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll take care of the weapon side of things." In the blink of an eye the angels had vanished from the room.

"We should have some long blades in the trunk. They're no swords, but they should work in a pinch." Dean got up, half a burger in hand and went out. Deanna trailed behind him.

"So." Deanna drawled. Dean rolled his eyes as he popped the trunk and propped up the false bottom with a sawed-off shotgun.

"What?" Dean said with bits of burger still in his mouth. He began rummaging through the guns and various items they had at their disposal.

"Your Cas seems nice. Nicer than ours at least. He's not just standing around like an awkward dashboard figurine." Dean shrugged as he handed her a foot and a half long hunting sword.

"Don't let his puppy dog face fool you. He's his own little island of awkward." Dean paused and looked up at his blonde counterpart. "Why do you care if Cas is nice or not? You're got your own." Deanna looked around and just mumbled a quickly.

"Just passing the time till we all get back to where we need to be. That's all." Her serious look melted off and was replaced by a look of mischief. "I saw the lack of breathing room he gave you back there. You didn't even complain about it." Dean went back to rummaging around in the trunk.

"Yeah, got used to it. Feathery bastard just doesn't learn." Deanna chuckled.

"Must have been weird the first couple of times though." Dean nodded.

"Yeah. He'd pop up out of nowhere. Sometimes with the worst timing." He handed Deanna another hunting sword, this one slightly shorter than the first. Deanna smiled.

"I know the feeling. One time she showed up while I was in the shower." Dean paused his search of the trunk and looked up at her.

"Seriously?" Dean didn't know how to respond to this.

"Yeah. Scared the piss out of me. Sammy laughed her ass off." Dean chuckled at the thought. Cas may be oblivious to personal space, but at least he'd never showed up while Dean was naked. Thank God for small favors. Still, he'd had a bit of fun at the angel's expense.

"You every take Cas to a brothel?" Dean smirked. Deanna stared at him.

"No. Why?" Dean launched into the story about Raphael and Castiel preparing to die before revealing he'd never had relations with anyone before. This lead to Dean's ill-fated quest to pop Cas's cherry.

"The hooker came out screaming that Cas was a freak!" Dean laughed.

"Why'd she say that? You know, besides the obvious." Deanna was sitting on the bumper of the Impala with Dean, the hunting swords sitting on top of the weapons arsenal.

"Cas told her that it wasn't her fault her dad left. He just hated his job at the post office." Deanna doubled over laughing. Dean had to take a moment to catch his breath. His face hurt from all the laughing.

"So, he's still…you know." Deanna looked over at Dean again, still smiling. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, poor bastard." Deanna hopped off the bumper and grabbed the swords.

"I could fix that." She smiled and walked back toward the hotel room. Dean's smile dropped like a ton of bricks.

"No! Don't even think about it!" Dean ran after her. She was laughing the whole way to the door. Back in the room, the commotion had attracted many odd stares.

"Think about what?" Samantha asked. She was pouring over a map, Castielle was with her. Cas and Sam were with them.

"Nothing. How's the search going?" Dean burst through the doorway behind her, red in the face.

"We're back tracing the police reports to create a scatter plot." Sam said, before returning to the map.

"Should have the area in a few minutes." Deanna dumped the swords on the nearest bed.

"Um, Cas?" Both angels looked up.

"Not you Castielle. The scruffy one." Deanna pointed to Cas. Castielle shrugged and went back to the map.

"Yes?" Cas approached Deanna. Dean hung back by the doorframe, but eyed the suspiciously. Deanna smiled and tucked her blond hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"You said the blades need to be purified, right?" Cas nodded.

"Only the blade of the righteous will kill gods such as these." Deanna nodded, still smiling.

"Think you could help me with that?" Cas looked slightly confused by her request but nodded.

"Of course." He bent down to pick up one of the blades and inspected it. Deanna grasped the hand he was holding the blade in. Cas looked startled by the contact.

"What do we do?" Deanna's smile shrunk into a smirk. Cas stared at her for a beat longer than comfortable before looking down at the blade. Her hand was still covering his. Dean watched as the scene began to cross into the beginning of virtually every porno he'd ever seen. Cas focused on the blade and began chanting in Enochian. The blade looked exactly the same, but Dean figured Cas had done the ritual correctly.

"This blessing is old Enochian. The ancient language of the seraphs. We used it when we laid waste to the pagan gods of ancient Greece and Rome." Deanna took the blade from Cas, severing the physical contact they'd been sharing. Her expression went cocky again as she inspected the blade's weight.

"You got a talented tongue there, Angel Soft." Dean let out a strangled noise from somewhere deep in his chest. His look of shock was shared by Castielle, who then glared at Deanna from across the room. Cas was extremely confused by Deanna's crass statement. Deanna smiled at Cas and poked his nose.

"You're adorable when you don't understand." Cas looked like he was blushing. Dean knew for a fact he was red all over and sweating. This was the more embarrassing than when he tried to teach Cas how to lie to a police officer. Cas grabbed the other blade and did the ritual again. Deanna stood unnecessarily close to him, which bugged Dean for reasons he couldn't quite figure out yet. Maybe because it was a girl version of him hitting on his angel buddy.

"What is she doing?" Dean jumped. Castielle was standing next to him now. Fuck, how long had she been standing there?

"She said something about fixing Cas's virgin problem. I hope she was joking." Deanna gave Cas a side hug which lingered way past uncomfortable for Dean.

"She isn't usually this friendly." Castielle remarked, her face blank except for her piercing blue eyes. The same ones as Castiel. Dean's eyes got caught up in them.

"You have lovely features." Dean's brain didn't process that statement correctly. What had girl-Cas actually said?

"Huh?" Dean stopped staring at her face and just settle on the scarf around her neck.

"Your features. They are quite pleasing." Castielle repeated. Dean let that sit a little longer before chuckling and rubbing the sweat off the back of his neck. This was getting really uncomfortable. How freaking long did it take too geniuses to find a Greek god on a map? Too long!

"You almost done there Sam?" Dean felt his voice crack. He risked a look back at Cas and Deanna. She'd pitched the swords back on the bed and was now holding one of Cas's hands in both of hers, examining the size in comparison to hers. Cas still looked bewildered and a bit embarrassed now that he'd caught onto what she was doing. He shot a look toward Dean that reminded him of when Cas had met the hooker. Dean gave him a similar look.

"Got it! Corner of Washington and North Street!" Sam and Samantha high fived. Dean quickly moved away from girl-Cas and grabbed Castiel by the elbow.

"Great! Time to go losers!" Dean practically dragged Castiel out of the room with him.

"Dean. I am very confused." Cas said flatly.

"You and me both, man." Dean bellowed.

"She said I had big hands. Of course I do. Why would she feel the need to point this out?" Dean let go of Cas's elbow at the car and threw open the driver's side door.

"Stay away from her Cas. She's nothing but trouble." Dean slammed the door and started the engine. Cas was standing outside his open window watching the others as they came out of the room.

"She has lovely features." Dean felt a chill go down his spine.

"You're freaking me out." Dean stared at his friend. Cas stared back and all Dean could think of was the female angel walking out of the motel room with his gender-bent twin form hell. Her strangely serine face and piercing eyes-SHIT. Time to stop thinking all together.

"Sammy's got front seat! You mooks in the back!" Deanna rolled her eyes as she opened the door and slid into Dean's rearview. Castielle shook her head when Samantha motioned for her to get in next.

"There isn't enough room for all of us. Castiel and I will wait for you there." She disappeared without leaving room for debate. Cas followed suit and vanished as well.

"We could have all squeezed in." Deanna grumbled.

"I think you scared him off." Dean grinned as Samantha climbed in and shut the door.

Chapter 4

The corner of Washington and North Street turned out to be the home of a large abandoned auto parts factory. A busted up chain-link fence surrounded an equally busted up three story building with green glass windows and crumbling cement walls. Dean stopped the Impala outside the front gate, which was really half a gate and some metal posts and a rusted out _Do Not Enter_ sign. Sam gave a low whistle.

"The economy isn't looking too good in Hesperia." Dean shifted into park and shut off the engine. They all got out and walked over the fallen remains of the other half of the fence. It clanged underneath their boots and the gravel road crunched. Deanna handed Sam the other sword while Dean hefted a sawed off shot gun. Samantha was toting a pistol. The main entrance was propped open, daring anyone to enter.

"This is too easy." Samantha remarked as they passed by the open door.

"Cas could have opened it." Sam said, though he didn't really believe it.

"He would have met us at the door." Dean held his gun ready to shoot anyone who popped out. The inside of the factory was a wide open space with a cement floor covered in years of grime and trash. Rusting machinery lined the far wall and a network of catwalks snaked across the upper levels. Despite the sun having set a while ago the sky was clear, letting a bright moon light their way. Several holes in the roof allowed for even more light toward the center of the factory floor. Within a ray of moon light, like a spotlight, stood Castiel. His trench coat cast a shadow across the far wall.

"Cas?" Dean called out. Castiel turned to face his friend, but his face was stern and unlike him. More akin to the expression he wore when they had first met in the barn what seemed like forever ago. No familiarity or trust in the features. Only power and an aura of foreboding.

"Wanna bet he's not here to greet us?" Samantha muttered. There wasn't time for further deliberation. Deanna and Samantha were suddenly taken off their feet and thrown several feet across the floor. They slid into a large machine with a crash which echoed in the emptiness of the building. Castielle engaged the Winchester brothers from behind while Cas walked toward the sisters, Angel sword in hand.

"Shit." Dean bellowed as he blocked the angel blade with the barrel of his shotgun. Sam grabbed Castielle in a choke hold but what easily thrown off. She swung her elbow to the side and caught Sam in the face. He was seeing white flashes from his place on the floor as she raised her blade to strike. Suddenly, the fabric encasing her arm exploded as a round of rock salt sprayed her. She didn't flinch, but she took notice of the shooter. Dean began speedily reloading as the angel punched him straight in the stomach. He doubled over groaning.

"Dioscuri! Come on out!" Deanna's voice echoed. Castiel was busy fending off a nimble Samantha, but she was already clutching her upper left arm, where the angel's blade had cut her.

"You too afraid to face us you bastards!?" Dean yelled out. Sam managed to trip Castielle and kick away her blade. Despite disarming her, she was far from harmless. She didn't engage him, though. She stopped moving altogether. So did Castiel.

"You dare mock us?!" Dean looked up. A two men in his mid-thirties with dark hair were standing on the rusted catwalk. They were dressed identically and shared the same shit eating grin.

"Oh, believe me! We dare!" Samantha pointed her pistol up at the twins.

"We'd like to say we're surprised to see you boys and girls, but we aren't. Not really" They alternated back and forth on which ones was speaking. The snide looks on their faces was enough to warrant a bullet to the face.

"Don't tell me. You were expecting us." Deanna groaned. She glared in their direction.

"Oh, we were. In fact, we brought you here for a purpose all our own." The twins grinned and began walking down the catwalk toward a set of stairs.

"What, you all gung-ho for the apocalypse too?" Dean was getting tired of the freaks coming out from the shadows because the end was nigh.

"Oh, Hell no. We like this place. We're sad to see it go, actually." The twins shared heart looks. Sam gave them his best bitch face.

"Then why aren't you trying to stop it?" The twins laughed.

"Because it can't be stopped. Not in this reality anyways." Deanna tried to charge them with her sword but was grabbed securely around the upper arm by Castiel. His grip was unbreakable.

"What do you mean, this reality?" Samantha cautioned, never lowering her pistol.

"Come on. You're talking to your alternate reality selves. There are thousands of other realities where you exist in one form or another. There is a place where the apocalypse is far from happening. In fact, it is schedule to NEVER happen." The Dioscuri raise their eyebrows in amusement.

"Then why don't you magic yourselves away to Neverland and get the hell out or universe?" Dean huffed.

"That takes power. Power we just don't have anymore." Two sets of shoulders shrugged. Did they do everything in unison or was this just for show? Dean pushed the thought away.

"You want the juice to get out of dodge? Why bring us to Hesperia, Michigan?" Deanna groaned, her sword still gripped tightly despite her angelic ball and chain.

"Because you have a couple of Energizer Bunnies at your beck and call. We'd like to acquisition them for our trip." The twins gestured toward both the angels. A glowing orange halo appeared briefly over their heads before flickering out.

"You made a mistake in sending them ahead. You left them wide open for our binding spell. Now, they are tethered to us." Deanna shot Dean a look.

"Told you we could have all squeezed in. I was totally willing to sit on someone." Dean just gave her an incredulous huff.

"Really, you're gonna complain about this now?" Deanna made a move to argue back, but Samantha cut it short by shooting one of the Gemini in the foot. It looked like it hurt because they both hopped up and down in pain. Sam dashed toward them with his blade raised but was batted away by Castielle, now animated once again and just as pissed. Dean shot at Gemini again with his shotgun and watched them dodge the attack by teleporting back up to the catwalk cursing the pain. Samantha ran up to Dean as Deanna began fighting Castiel's grip.

"They're stretching their power thin to control both the angels." Dean nodded as he reloaded again.

"Leaves them open to attacks." Samantha nodded.

"If we can distract them we may have a chance to lop off one of their heads."

"I got a distraction for you right here!" Deanna yelled. She tossed her sword to Dean and grabbed Castiel's neck with her free hand. She smashed her lips into his and didn't allow him a moment to pull away. Samantha gaped at her sister as she continued to attack the angel's lips.

"The heck are you doing?!" Samantha yelled. Dean looked up and saw the Dioscuri gazing down in confusion as well. Dean made a break for the stairs. Sam gained the upper hand on his fight with Castielle and pinned her down on the floor.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" Sam yelled as he fought off Castielle's flailing arms.

"Here's Johnny!" Dean shot the twins with his sawed off again. Before they could recover from the salt rounds, Dean charged at them and pushed one off the catwalk. The twin fell hard onto the concrete floor fifteen feet below. He looked up as Samantha slammed the blade down on the deity's neck. The other twin screamed in anguish and began to bleed profusely from his neck. Dean pushed him over the railing as well. Samantha quickly dispatched the other twin as well. A blinding bright flash of orange light arced toward the roof before dissipating. Dean looked down after seeing spots and saw large pools of blood and two very dead Greek gods.

"The Shining?! Really?!" Sam breathed heavily up at his brother.

"It's been a weird ass day man. I figured it warranted some Kubrick." Dean sighed as he walked back down the stairs. Castiel was still in the tight grip of Deanna's lips when he stepped off the final rusty step.

"Oh, get a room." Samantha planted her face in her palm. Deanna finally released Castiel, who looked very flustered. Dean could swear he'd turned a whole new shade of red entirely.

"You okay?" Sam helped Castielle up from the ground. She was covered in grime from the floor and looking impossibly gritty compared to her usually neat appearance.

"I am unharmed. I hope I didn't cause you too much pain." Sam shook his head.

"No more than usual." Castielle seemed to let loose a rare affectionate smile.

"I am glad." She seemed to flicker in and out of existence, like a candle flame.

"What the-?" Deanna bellowed as she sputtered in the same fashion. Samantha looked back at the brothers seriously.

"The balance must be reasserting itself." The realization that this was good bye was suddenly apparent to everyone. Dean shook Samantha's hand warmly.

"Nice meeting you, I think." Dean nodded in agreement. Sam gave her a hug. Deanna gave Dean's bruised shoulder a playfully hard punch. Dean gave her one back. She winced.

"Wuss." He smirked.

"Dickhead." She smirked back. Castiel moved away from Deanna before she could kiss him again and stood uncomfortably behind the brothers.

"Good luck with the apocalypse." Samantha smiled.

"You too." Sam nodded. Castielle gripped Dean's shirt in her hand and pulled him into a kiss which stunned everyone into silence. As she released Dean's t-shirt she looked back at the sisters with confusion.

"What? Was that the incorrect way to do it?" Their response went unseen by the brothers as they slipped back into their own reality in the blink of an eye. Dean coughed uncomfortably. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean shushed him quickly.

"Not a word."

"I feel like I need a shower and a couple beers." Dean sighed as he loaded up the Impala. When they'd returned to the motel that night both the brothers had collapsed onto their beds in exhaustion. Castiel had been extremely drained from being a Greek god's windup toy and crashed on the floor at the foot of Dean's bed. Dean had woken up to find the angel had stolen the comforter in his sleep. Sam had snapped a picture on his phone for future usage.

"I could use like five of those." Sam replied as he tossed his duffel in the trunk.

"Showers or beers?" Dean asked as he slammed the trunk closed.

"Both." Sam yawned. Dean nodded. Castiel was standing by the car looking flushed.

"You okay Cas? You look a little pale." Sam asked. Castiel feigned nonchalant, but came off awkward and a bit goofy.

"I'm fine." Dean and Cas shared a look that basically explained everything to Dean.

"You're still recovering from Miss Grabby Hands, aren't you?" Castiel nodded, blushing.

"She was trying to eat my mouth." Sam laughed.

"Could have been worse. You could have been kissed by Dean." Sam jabbed his thumb at his brother. Dean scowled.

"Okay, we aren't gonna go there this early in the morning. In fact, we aren't going there at all! Ever!" Dean hauled ass and got back in the driver's seat. Sam and Cas got in as well.

"Technically speaking," Castiel started as Dean growled angrily at the angel's inability to let things go. "She and I were one the same celestial being." Sam looked back at Castiel with curiosity.

"Same being?" Dean let the car idle while he held the brake in place with his foot. Couldn't they just leave already?

"Angels have no gender. We were one being split into two different vessels. Upon equilibrium being restored our thoughts and experiences became one within our minds." Dean looked back at Cas, realizing the implication of his explanation.

"You kissed Dean?!" Sam gaped. Dean looked pissed, more than he'd already been.

"Sammy, I swear to God I will end you if you say another word." He pointed his finger at his brother dangerously.

"Is he a good kisser?" Sam asked. Dean punched Sam in the arm as hard as he pleased. Sam laughed as he rubbed the throbbing point of impact.

"Is that even a real question!? Of course I am." Dean smirked, now satisfied with the silence that had enveloped the car. He began to back the Impala out of the parking lot.

"You use too much tongue."

THE END…

A/N: Never written Supernatural before, but I was mulling over ideas for Captain's Christmas present this year and this idea came to me in my Chinese History class. Weird, I know, but the best gift ideas come unexpectedly. This probably a contributing factor to why I am kinda failing that class. XD I'm not gonna lie. I figured I'd give it my best shot since it's a gift. I sent the fic to her via e-mail before I posted it here to make sure she loved it. (She did BTW!) Hope you enjoyed.

~KungFuHime


End file.
